Eyes Of Love
by Minato444
Summary: (I don't know how to summarize this its long and there's lots of narukushi lemons)


**[A/N this is a tie in with a flash of lavender and yellow, Minato and Hinata have a son named Naruto yes the one we all know and love and Kushina is the daughter of Sasuke and Karin (whom I do not ship) and just to be clear This is THE LAST Naruto so he's about 19 and Kushina is 18]**

"Hey,Naruto wake up."

"Piss off, Kushina."

"I'd rather be pissed off than pissed on."

"Oh fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

Oh but you would to ravage her, to hear her screaming your name you would like nothing more.

"Get up before I burn your bed."

"I need that Ya know, one of these days you'll be in it."

She blushed.

"No I won't you fucking pervert."

You sat up with nothing on but your orange pants, bandages from your last mission, and the Namikaze clan symbol necklace your father gave you.

"Get out so I can get a shower, or would you like to join me."

"As if…"

"I know you want to." you said as you went into your bathroom to get undressed, you heard your front door open and close. She left what a shame.

You turned on the scorching hot water but quickly adjusted the temperature to your liking. The water woke you up a bit. The feeling of it on your back was great, warm and soothing. You placed your hand on the wall and took a deep breath.

Your thoughts raced most of them about Kushina. Oh how you wished she hadn't left.

The hot water was running out so you got out and opened your bathroom door. You heard a woman's voice in the living room.

You peeked around the corner to Kushina laying on your couch shirt up, shorts down.

Had she not heard you get out of the shower

You watched her movements, her breathing.

Her back arched,her chest heaved.

"Naruto…" she whispered as she dug her fingers in her wetness.

She covered her mouth so she could hide her moans and her actions.

_Too late._

She grabbed her right breast and kneaded it.

_Dammit why can't that be my hand._

You watched her squeeze and roll her breast.

"Naruto…ah." she moaned again.

_Should I wait till she finishes or should I catch her with her hand "in the cookie jar."_

She quivered, her body ablaze with desire.

She grabbed the cushion of your couch as she couldn't take anymore and came with a hand muffled moan.

Several minutes passed as you watched her trying to clean up her mess.

You decided enough was enough and retreated to your room and got dressed your side ached from the wound you sustained, you kept pain pills under your bed, extra strong ones. You cut the pill in half and swallowed it.

You left the room dressed in your orange and black garb and newly obtained jonin vest, and walked to the living room and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Oh Kushina you're still here."

"Yeah I … figured you wouldn't be long."

"Well head out we've got a mission to complete" you said trying not to think of what you had witnessed.

"Do you want me to just teleport to him my dad taught me the hiraishin recently."

"Sure I don't feel like walking."

_Really never could guess why._

"Hiraishin."

You arrived at the hidden leaf gate holding her hand she quickly withdrew it acting like she didn't want to hold it.

The journey to the land of lightning was filled with tension both sexual and frustrative.

The time had come the day before the assassination of the corrupt daimyo who ruled the land with an iron fist. God knows that war wouldn't break out if he was assassinated. The cloud sent an emissary to have the leaf commit the act to strengthen ties between the villages. Politics is a funny thing isn't it.

You set up your camp and started a fire.

"Fucking weather one second it's so hot you can't stand it the next it's cold as a witches tit."

Night had fallen and so had a quarter inch of snow the fire you had was warm but not near warm enough. Body heat would be great, but Kushina wouldn't come within feet of touching your naked body or would she?

"Kushina"

"W...w...what" her teeth were chattering

"Come here your freezing I can see it"

"F…F…Fuck…y…y…you"

"Cmon we'll both be warmer, come here I know the fires warm but the tent'll protect you from the wind"

"Fine."she walked over to the tent shaking from the cold.

She laid next to you making sure to face away from you.

You took off your jacket leaving your undershirt on, you shivered and put your jacket on her.

"Better."

"Y...yeah a little bit, my back is a little cold though."

You pulled the back of her shirt up and pulled her close. She grabbed your hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do. Not. Move. Your. Hand. Or I'll cut it off"

"Fine princess just go to sleep if you don't wanna talk."

You closed your eyes and dozed off. All you could dream about was her pressed against a wall while you rode her up it and what you had seen two weeks ago.

_She cleaned the sofa but she didn't take the smell away gross._

You heard her say your name.

You heard it again.

"Kushina what d'you want" you rubbed your eyes with one hand as instructed to not move the other.

Not a peep.

Your hand felt like it was in water.

"Kushina?"

"Naruto" she turned to face you removing your hand from her pants first.

"Kushina what the hell are you doing."

"You know full well."

She sucked your fingers clean.

After she had finished she turned looking like she was about to explode from embarrassment.

"Kushina Ya know I'll do that for you if you just ask."

She didn't say a word embarrassed about what she had done.

You placed your hand on her stomach.

She pushed your hand further down and grabbed it slipping it into her shorts

"Kushina?"

"Don't say anything just do it."

You ran your finger tip around the edges of her womanhood, it pulsed in yearning, and "salivated" in though of what was to "come."

You inserted a finger and she gasped and moaned. As you moved it in and out she scooted closer to you.

"Naruto~kun." She moaned.

You added a finger and she grabbed your hand out of excitement.

"Cmon Naruto don't play around I can take a little more than that".

You added a finger and she quivered and throbbed as the holy trinity was entering and exiting her.

"Naruto~kun...mmm" she moaned.

She grabbed her own breast the same way she did at your apartment. Kneading and squeezing it. You pulled her shorts and underwear off.

"N...Naruto what are you doing."

"I saw what you did at my apartment."

"You did?!" She blushed.

"Yup the whole thing."

"Naruto…I…don't know what to say."

"Then I'll say it for you, I love you."

She just stared at you as if to say those were the words I was looking for.

You kissed her to her dismay at first but she accepted it, she moaned into your mouth as you resumed your "assault" on her wetness.

She reached into your pants and gripped you and you throbbed at her touch, you couldn't help it anymore. You slid off your pants and undergarments. She stared, that was it, she was in awe after three years of waiting.

"Naruto p…please be gentle."

"Kushina are you sure this is what you want?"

"You saw what I did in your apartment of course I want this."

You climbed on top of her and removed her shirt. You couldn't tell if her nipples were hard from the cold or from what you had done.

She grabbed your twitching member.

"Naruto!"

"Bitch you made me wait three years for this so you can wait 3 minutes"

"Fuck off"

You teased her your head patrolled the perimeter of her wetness, her back arched she moaned and you could see her breath and you could feel the wind blow inside your tent but it didn't phase you

You finally entered her but just barely.

"Naruto…please."

"Your a virgin aren't you…aren't you?"

"Y…y…yeah."

"So you know this is gonna hurt right?"

"Mhm" she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her neck.

You entered her more brushing against her barrier.

You looked down at her and she nodded.

You pressed on slowly piercing the veil of her innocence.

She dug her nails into your neck.

"It hurts! It hurts! take it out!"

"If I do that it'll hurt even more."

"Hmph…fine." She said in pain.

"Let's focus on these for a minute so you can adjust."

You looked at her breasts again.

You grasped her right and with your tongue you teased her left.

"Naruto~kun"

Your thumb passed over her nipple. You moved it in all directions. Much to her pleasure

You nipped at her left and she squealed in surprise. You turned your attention to her neck kissing it with an occasional scraping of a tooth or a nibble Her hips moved in a circular motion.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You're the one that did it."

"Naruto…"

"D'you wanna talk until you're ready."

"Until I'm ready I can take it!"

"You sure?"

"Pretty damn sure"

You moved your hips slightly.

"OK OK I take back what I said!"

"See hurts still doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

You laugh for a few seconds

"What?!"

"I'd assume your not cold anymore?"

"No I'm not thank you."

"What's this the high and mighty Kushina thanking me?"

"Fuck you, you prick."

"But you already are."

You could tell she was almost ready to knock your teeth in.

"Kushina, calm down you'll hurt yourself if you move around too much."

"Fine, prick"

"Naruto…" "Your mom was a hyuga wasn't she?"

"Yeah"

"So why don't you have the byakugan"

"The gene receded because of the age difference of ma and pa."

"You have the sharingan don't you"

"No I have a rare form called Ainoutsushi hopefully I'll get it soon papa never translated what it means"

"Huh interesting" "Are you ready, feels like you are"

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Eight trigrams sealing."

"Why'd you do that" you said puzzled.

"I'm sure you're not ready to be a father just yet now are you."

"No. Definetly. Not."

"D'you want me to move?"

"Mhm."

She wrapped her arms around your neck once more.

You thrust into her gently and slowly.

"Naruto~kun" she moaned.

"Hm you never called me that until today."

"Oh just shut up and fuck me you prick."

You pulled all of yourself out, save the head

And pressed back in, her juices dripped, displaced by your member.

"Ah…Naruto" her back arched.

Your tongue graced her stomach, she shivered.

_She must've liked that._

You pulled out rubbing yourself on her clit, you could tell she enjoyed it because her chest heaved and you could see her breath.

What was to be a moan was silence.

You again thrusted harder than the first time

Her body was shaking, writhing, basking in the sensation. The speed of your thrusts picked up until you had a steady pace.

"Naruto…I…ngh…love…you."

"I love…you too" you said out of breath.

Her legs wrapped around your waist.

Your hips locked with hers.

"Harder you, little bitch."

She was pushing your buttons.

Your thrust harder and deeper.

She gasped in surprise and she gripped the bed roll with enough force to kill.

You whisper "Now what was that about me being a little bitch?"

"Keep going…"

You picked up in speed and force moving her entire body with each thrust.

You could feel the heat of her body she was warm as a fire.

Your hands explored her burning from the cold.

"Naruto your hands are cold" she giggled.

You looked her dead in the eyes. So beautiful and blue, they started to darken to black

"Kushina you're eyes."

"What,what, are they changing?"

"Their black"

"YES!"

"Is that good?"

"Good? that's great!"

"Enlighten me."

You leaned down and began to kiss her neck

She giggled from the feeling

"Wait what color are they now?!"

"Purple"

She squealed

"What?"

"I did it,my Ainoutsushi finally decided to show up."

"Good to know."

You again guided yourself into her and thrusted deeply, her nails dug into your back.

"Ouch you bitch that hurt."

"Sorry…Naruto…~kun…hah."

You leaned in and bit her nipple, you grinded your teeth.

She grabbed your hair you couldn't help but smile she was getting off on it.

You reached down and pinched her clit.

"Naruto...dear god."

"D'you like that…ngh…princess?"

"Fuck…hah…you…AH."

Her juices exploded onto you.

"Ah finally."

"What do you mean finally?!"

You lean in closer and whisper.

"I bet I can make you do it again."

"I bet I can make you cum before me!"

Like children competing in a game.

You pinched her clit and sent lightning chakra into your fingers, she came almost immediately.

She hit your chest.

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war."

You poked her just above her navel flooding her with lightning chakra, forgetting to protect yourself you cum.

"Ow ow ow ow ow."

"Sorry about that."

"You…"

"Yeah I did…sorry."

You rolled off of her

"Thank you Naruto~kun."

She kissed you.

"I mean you're welcome I guess."

"Let's get some clothes back on you, you'll freeze."

You handed her, her panties and pants And she dressed herself making sure to rub against you as much as possible.

"Well aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"O…oh yeah."

You dressed yourself, you could see out of the corner of your eye, her eyes were fixed on you you reached to pick up your jacket which had been thrown aside during your escapade

"No let me have it please, it's so warm and I like the way it fits me"

"Oh fine"

She slipped on your jacket with inches left to spare on the sleeves and it looked 3 sizes too big, cute as a button

You smiled at this beautiful sight

You laid down next to her, and laid your hand across your stomach and pulled her close

You played with her beautiful red hair

"Get some sleep beautiful"

"Alright Naruto~kun"

You drifted off to sleep and dreamed of another endeavor like this one but not in some forest but in **your **bed** your **house.

You awoke the next morning in the same position you had went to sleep in sensing you were awake she spoke to you.

"Naruto…I…I…can't move"

"You can't move"

"I'm so sore I can't move"

You laugh hysterically much to her embarrassment

"I must have worked you good didn't i"

"Oh…fuck you."

"You already did sweetheart."

You got up and left the tent to complete your mission

"Wait where are you going?"

"To kill that fuck of a daimyo"

"I'm coming with you"

"No your not you cant even walk I'll be fine"

"Hmph"

The walk to the daimyo's compound was a breeze save the few of his guards around the perimeter who were dead before they hit the ground

You causially walked up the the guards talking about a woman they had seen in the village they had just been in

"Hello my friends, make sure to have lots of iron in your blood"

"What the fuck are you talking about"

His throat spewed blood you slashed it with your hiraishin kunai, the next man fell the same way, and the next,and the next.

By the time you reached the the daimyo's safe room the last two guards killed themselves rather than face your wrath.

You slid the door open to see the daimyo covering in the corner of the room.

You laughed.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

"THE PRESTIGIOUS DAIMYO PISSING HIMSELF IN A CORNER."

You waked over to him and picked him up and drove the kunai in his chest.

"Hokage Kakashi sends his regards."

The women in the opposite corner screamed as he fell to the floor dead, you reached into your ninja tool pouch and threw some ryo at the women god knows that's what they needed probably the only reason they were there.

"Hiraishin."

You returned to your camp, Kushina was peering out of the tent using her bosom as a cushion.

"That was fun" wiping off your kunai.

Kushina just looked at you.

"You know you're kinda hot when your being a super badass."

"Just when I'm being a super badass?"

"You got me there." She smirked.

"We need to leave."

"Yeah I'd like to sleep in my bed."

"I'd like to sleep in your bed too."

"Oh, shut up Naruto."

"We don't have time to pack up, just burn the camp"

"But…"

"Kushina! We don't have time just do it!"

"Fire style: Amaterasu phoenix flower jutsu!"

You watched as the camp you set up was engulfed in inextinguishable black flame.

A kunai with an explosive tag flew past you, time stood still, you grabbed Kushina indiscriminately.

"Hiraishin."

You fell to the floor in your room on top of Kushina you could help but stare at her eyes, they were beautiful, you laughed.

"Something funny?"

You rolled off of her laughing.

"We…we almost fucking…ha ha ha…died."

"You think that's funny?!"

"No, but atleast we would have died together."

"Oh, spare me the harlequin romance bullshit."

"Naruto…thank you."

"Thank you?"

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I mean…just ask if you wanna do it again, you learned the chakra transmission right."

"Of course I did."

"Just say something if you wanna…Ya know."

"Oh Believe me I will."

You grabbed her hand and she laid her head on your chest.

She fell asleep and you were soon to follow.

Several hours passed, darkness fell but not on your room, orbs of light filled it, the demon lantern.

Awaking an hour later your legs intertwined and her bosom on your arm. You panicked

"Kushina wake up"

You shook her awake

Groggily she replied

"What…"

"You need to leave now!"

"W…why?"

"If you're any later your father will kill me we were supposed to be back to the village 3 hours ago"

"Oh Fuck!"

She ran out of your door, you couldn't help but want to walk her home.

"Hiraishin"

You teleported behind her grabbing her shoulder

"What the fuck?!"

She turned with a kunai to your neck.

"Jesus Kushina I just wanna walk you home."

"God dammit, Naruto you scared the hell outta me!"

"Calm down."

You kiss her and grab her hand.

"Now let's get you home."

"Are you sure you can face my father?"

"No but I will nonetheless. Oh and Kushina please don't tell him what happened he'd kill me and my father would kill my ghost."

"He he he I won't"

You began to walk to the Uchiha compound

"Ya know even though we almost died that was probably the best experience of my life"

"Yeah but it fucking hurt" she glared

"But you enjoyed it did you not?"

She blushed. "Y…yeah."

You poked her ribs

"Yeah I thought you did."

"Oh shut up!" She moved closer to you.

"Ya know for a virgin you know what you're doing"

She slapped you.

"Ow!" "I'm sure I deserved that."

"Yeah ya did."

"So…D'you wanna go get ramen or something tomorrow?"

"I wish I could but my dad's probably gonna want me to stay home after being gone for so long."

"God dammit."

"You didn't just want ramen did you?"

"Course not!"

"Neither would I." She smirked

You had finally arrived at the Uchiha compound. Kushina had knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and you were greeted by Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina's father, and also by a sword to the throat.

"M… ?"

"Where have you been and what did you do with my daughter?!" He questioned angrily.

"Dad calm down!"

"No, not until this…this boy explains where he's been with my daughter!"

"We…we…we got back from our mission and went out for some ramen that's all I swear."

"Kushina is he lying to me?"The swordsman asked

"No dad we went to Ichiraku's"

"Fine come inside…go home boy"

His eyes glared red

"Goodbye Kushina!"

"Goodbye Naruto~kun!"

_Naruto~kun ha ha_

You vanished with the Uchiha headmaster staring holes through you.

"Fucking hell he's scary, God knows want him and mom and dad did during the war"

_Ha I know what dad did._

You unzipped your jacket and hung it up and jumped on your bed and thought of all that happened

_How could all that have happened in just a few days. Mind boggling. I took a girl's virginity and killed a political leader, guess that's whatcha get when we're all soldiers, just let me fall in love, lose my voice singing my favorite songs, travel the world I'm sick of being a pawn in this war_

You grasped your headband and noticed a drop of liquid on it

_I'm crying, great I guess even the strongest metal has to snap sometimes._

_GOD DAMMIT_

You punched your wall and grabbed your knees and weeped

_I wish ma and pa were still here, shame the only thing I have to remember them is a few pictures and this fucking necklace_

Eventually the tears stopped as you drifted off to sleep

You dreamt of the night your parents were killed

_You were 5_

_ A crash_

_Your mother rushed in your room and told you to hide_

_You could hear your fathers classic hiraishin flashes and then they stopped_

_Your bedroom door broke of its hinges_

_"Come here you bitch!"_

_"No! No! Ple…"_

_You could hear the blood dripping to the floor as you hid beneath the bed_

_"Naruto..."_

_The man left and took your mothers eyes And kicked your fathers body in the way out_

_You covered your mouth trying not to scream as tears rolled down your face_

_Then a year ago at the age of 18 you found him the man who took the parents from you in a bar hadn't had a drink yet_

_You grabbed his shoulder_

_"Hello Cee I have a message from the raikage"_

_"Oh"_

_"Follow me"_

_You led him outside_

_Touched his shoulder_

_"Hiraishin"_

_You punched him knocking him out and bonded his hands_

_He awoke in an abandoned building his lip bleeding and teeth broken_

_"Who the fuck are you"_

_"You don't remember me,do you remember my father or how about my mother?!"_

_"You're…"_

_"The son…"_

_You punched him again_

_"Of the yellow flash" you finished._

_"I'm sorry I was just taking orders, the raikage wanted him dead he was to great of a threat!"_

_"That doesn't…that doesn't bring them back!"_

_You pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand straight through to the other side._

_"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_"You took them from me."_

_You twisted the kunai_

_"And I'll take your life as payment but I'm gonna make this worth it for me."_

_After several minutes of punches he was beaten so bad he could barely talk and he couldn't see_

_"Don't kill me please!"_

_"I came all the way to the cloud your going to die"_

_You stuck a paper bomb to his chest and left the building_

_You heard him scream one last time then and explosion and silence he was dead_

_You broke, falling to your knees and losing control you bawled you fell to the ground and held your knees tears streaming down as you laid on the ground_

You awoke startled and you could feel tear streaks on your face

You wiped them and tried to sleep again. Tossing and turning restlessly but finally drifted to sleep


End file.
